Playing cards have been in use for many years as a form of entertainment. In additional to their role of providing entertainment, it has become common practice to use playing cards as an educational tool.
A child can learn the alphabet, numbers, colors, and other elements of sets by associating the elements with previously learned elements or simply by matching an element with an identical element. The limited attention span of a small child, however, often provides a hurdle to learning in this manner. Therefore, it is recognized that some form of entertainment coupled with an educational process is highly beneficial to the learning process. As such, there is a need to have a card game, which can be played for entertainment, and concurrently teach and reinforce educational learning, such as improving memory recall and teaching the alphabet, as well as enhancing the reflexes.